


Kriff off Kylo Ren

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: The only Omega Armitage Hux has met is Kylo Ren and there is nothing remotely warm or enticing about him(NailBunny commented that I should write lots more Omega Kylo, I cant promise lots but here is a little something)





	Kriff off Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NailBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NailBunny/gifts).



> I like Omega Kylo - Mad, Bad and dangerously sensitive to know, lol
> 
> No Beta, sorry for mistakes - didn't spend lots of time on this

Omegas are a rare gift from the light side of the force.

It is said that to be in their presence feels like the joy of an early spring, the warmth of a summers day and the first drop of water to a thirsty man.

It is also said there are no greater tempters and many, many men have fought to the death over them.

Not that General Hux would know anything about that. The only Omega he has met is Kylo Ren and there is nothing remotely warm or enticing about him.

There are no Omegas amongst the Storm troopers or officers of the First Order. It simply does not happen. They don’t even find them on the planets they take control of, they just seem to disappear. The light giveth and the light taketh away.

It is public knowledge that Ren is an Omega. He uses the force to suppress that side of himself but every once in a while his scent will linger in the rooms and corridors of the Finalizer. Hux suspects it is when Ren would, if nature were allowed to take its course, be in heat. At those times the Alphas look at little mad in the eyes and even the Betas become agitated. Ren is never in any danger, who would dare try to impose themselves on the supreme leaders mighty apprentice. For the good of the whole crew though Hux takes it upon himself to lightly tap Ren on the arm and Ren goes off to goodness knows where and everyone breathes a little easier.

Hux wishes Ren was as easy to handle at other times. He has far too many tantrums, and that _is_ the correct word to describe his behaviour.

There has been another incident and Hux has frankly had enough. He understands that the light and the dark war over Ren pushing and pulling him neither giving in. It is hard to imagine what it must be like. There are days when Hux can even sympathise but today is not one of those days.

He has left the bridge and is on his way to the cargo bay to a special section set aside for Ren. No one goes down there, no one wants to die, but Hux is not no one.

There is a trace of Ren’s scent in the air, the man and the Omega, it’s a powerful thing. Just a few breathes of it and Hux can feel himself relax. It’s just another advantage Ren has over everyone else, but Hux is determined and his ire is not easily placated.

Hux’s ire is a cold, calm thing. Its touch is like ice, the danger not immediately apparent but deadly all the same. He uses it sparingly, only in matters of the utmost importance but little means as much to him as his beloved Finalizer. He will not allow it to be abused any more.

....................

But...Hux is still just a man... and the sight which greets him is, well... rather overwhelming. Ren sweaty and shirtless, his black hair tied back into a messy bun. It’s surely an image to tempt even the most self composed of Alphas, and Hux prides himself on being very, very self composed.

Ren appears to be immersed in his training and not aware of Hux’s open mouthed stare. Hux has never given much thought to what Ren has under those dark, billowing clothes and now he’s not sure he’ll be able to think of anything else.

It’s demeaning, he knows, to think of his co-commander in such a way but kriff Ren is chiselled and Hux’s tongue is aching to lick the deep valleys of those perfect abs.

Almost as great as Ren’s abs is his hair and Hux wonders what it feels like to the touch.

 _Soft,_ comes to mind. It probably smells good to, he muses.

To get his hands on that hair and his mouth on that skin he’d have to tame Ren and he’s not sure just what that would take.

_A firm hand_

Yes, thinks Hux. That is just what is needed and that ass would definitely demand one.

Hux hasn’t forgotten he needs to have stern words with Ren, but Ren has yet to finish his routine and it would be rude to interrupt, so he’ll just stare or rather stand and wait.

He drifts off into a little day dream and he’s not sure how he got there but Ren’s mouth is suddenly encasing his cock and it feels so warm and that hair of his is the softest thing Hux’s fingers have ever wrapped themselves in.

It feels real, really, really real.

Hux’s head jerks, he’s back in the cargo bay and panting more than just a little.

Some distance away Ren is grinning.

Hux has never felt so humiliated, not as an adult anyway. Ren playing his kriffing mind games.

Turning on his heels Hux leaves, the sound of laughter trailing after him.

...........

If Hux had allowed himself to be a man rather than a general he might have seen that the grin was really a soft smile and the laughter a chuckle but there are some things that famously strategic mind of his has trouble comprehending.

**Author's Note:**

> So Kylo doesn't know how to flirt and Hux cant read his rather OTT signals so there is not a hope in hell :-))))


End file.
